Ode to Gummy Bears
by onesongofglory
Summary: What happens when certain newsies proclaim their love for gummy bears?
1. Introduction

*cue elevator music*  
  
Announcer: Welcome ladies and gentleman to tonight's performance of "Ode to Gummy Bears." I would like to remind you that there will be no flash photography or recording devices of any kind. Also, please do not tease the performers in any way, shape or form. It is not polite to try and distract the performers. No loud noises, children, or sleeping will be allowed either. That is just plain rude. And please, do not sue the director of this show for using the boys from Newsies. She has no money to her name, so sueing her would be a waste of time. She does own herself, however. And Illusion belongs to herself. If you do not adhere to these rules during tonight's performance, you will dragged out and beat into a bloody pulp, hung upside down by your ankles, forced to watch Barney, listen to my horrible singing, and pointed and laughed at by various little kids. Thank you, and enjoy the show.  
  
*lights dim* 


	2. Ode to Red

Spot: *walks into a spotlight on an otherwise dark stage* *he clears his throat* Oh, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways. One, you match my suspenders. *stops* Match my suspenders? Who wrote this crap?  
  
Rissa: *from offstage* I did. Just keep going. *she runs the show*  
  
Spot: No! *crosses arms and stands there* Not going to do it.  
  
Rissa: Spot! *whines* Come on. Illy said that you should do the red! Now, do it. *stomps her foot*  
  
Spot: *shakes his head* No way. You can not make me.  
  
*male voice, presumably Davey* You just gotta do it. Cause, well, you just gotta.  
  
Rissa: Shut-up, David! *pause* *a loud thunk as Davey hits the floor* *must have thrown a shoe at him* Now...  
  
Spot: No! *brandishes cane* Will not.  
  
Rissa: *pulls a cord which causes a mound of gummy bears to cover Spot* Either eat all of those, every single one, or finish this. That is final.  
  
Spot: *mutters a few obscenities* *continues* Oh, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways. *monotone* One, you match my suspenders. Two, you are the color of love. Three, you taste like fruit. *sighs* This is stupid. *grumbles*  
  
Rissa: Hey! It is not stupid! *comes out on stage and into the spotlight* Ooh, gummy bears! *takes one and eats it* Yum. Want one? *offers one to him*  
  
Spot: *eats it* Wow, these are good. *eats some more* These are really good. *eats another handful* How come no one told me they were so good? *continues to eat the rest of them* I love these little guys! Red gummy bears are way cooler than anything else! I am giving up Brooklyn for these! *runs off to find more*  
  
Rissa: *just stands there, dumbfounded* Uh... what just happened? *blinks*  
  
Illusion: *joins her onstage* Lights! *lights go on, kinda like magic* *Way cool, huh?* You okay?  
  
Rissa: *blinks again* Did he just give-  
  
Illusion: Up Brooklyn for red gummy bears? Yes. Yes, he did.  
  
Rissa: Was that supposed to happen?  
  
Illusion: Well, it was not planned, but it makes for good entertainment.  
  
Rissa: Okay, just checking.  
  
Illusion: All right. That is a wrap! Move on to green! *she is the best stage manager ever* *leads Rissa off as it goes black again*  
  
^~~^~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~^~^^~~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^^~~^~~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~~^~~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Okay, so it is not the best. Forgive me. But it should get better. If it does not, feel free to torture me. Actually, do not. That would not be nice at all. Moving on to green! 


	3. Ode to Green

*the stage is fully lit and empty* *as lights go down, the curtain starts to close*  
  
Bumlets: *pokes his head through the curtains* *grins* *curtains open* Ahem... *green spotlight on him as he stands center stage* Green! Oh, green! How much do I love you? I love you more than selling papes. I love you more than knockwurst. I love you more than spinning on the fan. *stops* Okay, so I love spinning on the fan more.  
  
*loud foghorn goes off*  
  
Rissa: Argh! All right! Who did it? Who blew the foghorn? *stalks onto the stage*  
  
Bumlets: What are you doing? This is my spotlight. *looks upset*  
  
Rissa: Illusion! *ignoring Bumlets* Lights!  
  
Illusion: *lights go up as she runs onstage, her headset around her neck* *she looks a little upset herself* What is it?  
  
Rissa: Who blew the foghorn?  
  
Illusion: I do not know. *sees Bumlets and smiles* Bums, I am sorry for the interruption. *glares at Rissa* As soon as we straighten this out, you may continue. *she is the coolest stage manager ever*  
  
Bumlets: *nods*  
  
Rissa: *still upset* Barr... when I find out who did it, they are going to get it. *stomps off stage*  
  
Illusion: *sighs and follows her* Continue. *lights go down and the green spotlight comes back*  
  
Bumlets: *nods and goes on* I love you more than green eggs and ham. I love you more than that guy, Sam I Am. *grins and begins to dance*  
  
Rissa: Aha! I knew it was you! *interrupts the program once again* *she drags a giddy looking Les on stage* *lights go up again*  
  
Illusion: Rissa! *follows* What do you think you are doing? As stage manager, I cannot allow this.  
  
Rissa: But- but- but Les blew that wretched foghorn earlier. Scared the lice out of my hair!  
  
Everyone: *disgusted looks as they back away*  
  
Rissa: I was not serious people! Cheese whiz. It was an expression!  
  
Bumlets: O.o Since when? Never heard that one before.  
  
Rissa: Since now! I just made it up.  
  
Bumlets: Riiiiiiight. Can I finish now?  
  
Illusion: Yes, you may. *drags Les and Rissa off stage as lights go down again*  
  
Bumlets: I love you green. *bows* Thank you. *curtain closes*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~~^^~^~^~^~~^^~^~^~^~^ ~ A/N: Orange is next. I swear these chapters get better as they go along. I am putting them up as fast as I write them. Since the first three were written already, they are up already. Imagine that, eh? Heh... anyway... I have more gummy bears to spark my inspiration. Thanks to those who reviewed! On to orange! 


	4. Ode to Orange

Snoddy: ::enters onto a fully lit stage:: ::looks around::

Illusion: ::backstage, whispering loudly:: Go! ::pause:: Snoddy, go!

Snoddy: ::glances at Illusion:: What is my line?

Illusion: Snoddy is my name...

Snoddy: Oh! ::clears throat:: ::lights down:: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, I will perform a limerick about my beloved orange gummy bears. ::grins::

Rissa: ::presses play on a radio/CD player, playing dramatic music::

Snoddy: ::limerick said all dramatically:: Snoddy is my name, you see. I love those little gummies. Orange is the best, above all the rest, and those little guys love me!

Rissa: ::backstage, dancing to the music::

Snoddy: ::looks at Rissa:: ::is done, so feels a little awkward standing there::

Illusion: ::goes over to the radio/CD player and unplugs it:: Show is over.

Rissa: I was dancing to that!

Illusion and Rissa: ::continue to argue::

Audience: ::stares, as if expecting more::

Snoddy: Guys! I think they are expecting more! ::gulps, smiling feebly at the audience::

Rissa: Make up another limerick.

Illusion: I will shut the curtain.

Rissa: No! Snoddy, proclaim your love for those cute little orange gummy bears. You know you want to!

Snoddy: ::sighs:: Fine. ::pauses:: Music?

Rissa: Oh, right. ::plugs radio/CD player in:: ::plays dramatic music again::

Snoddy: No, not that music.

Rissa: ::stops music:: What other music did you have?

::enter Race, Blink, and Mush:: ::Blink is beatboxing, Race is DJing, and Mush is there for background vocals:: ::all are dressed in "ghetto gear" (do-rags, Reeboks, bandanas, jumpsuits, and the "bling-bling")::

Snoddy: Kick it!

::beats start up, Blink beatboxes and just wanders around the stage, which is lit with lasers and other fancy lights, with Snoddy and Mush::

Snoddy: Orange, orange!

Mush: Wha?

Snoddy: Orange, orange!

Mush: Who?

Snoddy: Orange, orange!

Mush: Yeah!

Snoddy and Mush: Orange!

Race: ::scratch scratch::

Snoddy: Those little guys, they are the-

Mush: Best!

Snoddy: Gummier, bearier, and oranger than all the-

Mush: Rest!

Snoddy: Chewy, chewy in my mouth. Chewy, chewy in the south.

Mush: Chewy, chewy all over the place.

Race: ::scratch scratch::

Blink: Wicky wicky wicky.

Mush: Yeah!

Snoddy: And I am done.

All: ::ghetto pose::

::lights out::

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A/N: Asteriks did not like to work... so here is what I did. I put the actions like this ::action:: just so ya know. I do not know what color is next, but I think I need more gummy bears. So, I will get more and write more. As always, read and review if you wish. Ta-Ta!


End file.
